Corazones cruzados
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Cuando dos corazones están destinados a unirse, no hay fuerza que los pare. primer SPIN-OFF de GENESIS, CRISTALES DE COSMOS


**:::**

Los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores,

yo solo los uso en mi historia por diversión.

.

 **Acto I.**

 **Corazones cruzados**

 **.*.**

-Son el uno para el otro…

Con esa declaración, recibió la noticia del compromiso, la mejor guerrera del Clan de Asiris, Fighter.

:.:

Kagome era una chica linda, pero no era apta para las batallas, su salud nunca le permitió tomar un entrenamiento adecuado, seguramente por eso su hermana menor se había tomado más enserio que nadie el arte de la guerra, pues a pesar de ser mujer y casi una niña, era fuerte, la más fuerte de todos.

Bankotsu era hijo del mejor de los guerreros, su padre había muerto en una batalla reciente como todo un héroe, pero antes lo había logrado comprometer, era un hecho en la vida de todo Nómada Estelar, crear descendencia, por eso y otras cosas habían logrado sobrevivir al arduo viaje que les había impuesto el Gran Patriarca Original, pero a pesar de ser el hijo del mejor de los guerreros, Bankotsu no era el mejor, de hecho era el peor, por eso las duras palabras de Fighter, "Son el uno para el otro, par de inútiles".

:*:

El Clan de Asiris estaba conformado por aquellos más fuertes, diestros en batalla y otras artes útiles, como la herrería, la caza y la siembra, Bankotsu era de los que se dedicaban a sembrar como primera actividad, pero todos en ese clan tenían la obligación de portar un arma en caso de ser necesario.

Tenían ya un año de casados, y aunque algo marginados, pues uno débil y la otra enfermiza, eran felices a su manera.

A la orilla de un rio, Kagome le comento cierta preocupación a su marido.

\- ¿Es cierto que en una semana tendremos que partir?

Los ojos chocolates de su mujer, vieron la consternación en la mirada azul de Bankotsu.

-Si.

El chico hundió la enorme espada en el agua, al sacarla atrapo a un pez, esa sería su cena, a ellos los racionaban más que a otros, los líderes no veían la necesidad de gastar provisiones en gente sin futuro.

-No creo poder seguirlos, no tengo las fuerzas necesarias- declaro Kagome mirando a las aguas cristalinas.

-Tonterías, te daré mi fuerza si en necesario.

-Eso no es posible, dicen que el viaje será particularmente largo, lo escuche de algunos del Clan de Kenmei.

-Ese grupo de cuatro ojos no sabe nada, todo estará bien.

Por otro lado, el Clan de Kenmei lo conformaban los filósofos, cartógrafos, historiadores, gente de ciencia, su mayor utilidad era el crear los mapas necesarios para los viajes, en la medida de lo posible los hacían seguros.

-Entonces es cierto lo que pensé.

Bankotsu se vio descubierto, porque una persona no podía prestar su poder en un viaje a las estrellas, a menos que, esa persona tuviera un grandísimo poder.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Bankotsu?

"Ahora no me dice cariño, si está molesta"

\- ¿Por qué has dejado que en este tiempo todos te humillen? ¿Por qué en las peleas no has demostrado tu verdadero poder?

Bankotsu dejo su enorme espada en el pasto, y tomo las manos frías de Kagome.

-Porque deseo buscar siempre una solución pacífica.

-Pero todos te tachan de cobarde.

\- ¿Tú piensas que soy un cobarde?

Kagome negó con una sonrisa.

-No- y lo abrazo- lo siento, es solo que, desearía que todos vieran el maravilloso hombre que eres en realidad.

-Mientras tu tengas esa ilusión, con eso me conformo, aunque sea una mentira.

-Cariño.

-Está bien, soy maravilloso, ya no me jodas.

-Me encanta tu carita de malhumorado, me gustaría verla siempre.

Eso sonó a una despedida, a Bankotsu le dolió, era cierto que lo suyo fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero también fue amor a primera vista, el chico de larga trenza, no quería separarse de su esposa, nunca.

La abrazo y alzo, comenzó a darle vueltas cual niña.

-Cariño, bájame- pidió ella riendo.

-Ahora te aguantas, mi torpecita.

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras con el arco.

-Ya deja eso, no necesitas pelear, yo cuidare de ti- declaro Bankotsu golpeándose el pecho.

-Pero no está de más.

-Está bien torpecita, vamos pues a practicar con el arco, otra vez, solo porque no eres tan mala.

Kagome le dio un coscorrón cariñoso a Bankotsu.

-Cariño, si me prometes algo, ¿lo cumplirías?

-Depende.

-Anda, prométemelo.

-Está bien, lo prometeré, no importa lo que pidas.

-Tu nunca has derramado sangre, prométeme que siempre serás así, siempre serás el hombre del que me enamore, quien va mas allá de las armas.

El chico de larga trenza se quedó pensando.

-Está bien Kagome, te lo prometo, de lo contrario que me hunda en los infiernos.

Unos ojos dorados los espiaban, anhelantes de algo.

:.

.:

Atrás de finas telas, hermosas joyas y demás objetos valiosos, se encontraban postrados dos hombres, uno el padre otro el hijo, buscando el favor de la aprobación de la muchacha, los ojos dorados miraron los presentes, Fighter pronto cumpliría dieciséis años, seria apta para casarse, y lo tendría que hacer por ley, pero algo era claro: nadie la obligaría, y quien lo intentara estaría en serios problemas.

Kagome ya siendo casada, no tenía que asistir a esa visita, por eso, la única familia que acompañaba a la chica de pelo largo azabache, era su tía Kaede, algo entrada en años.

-Hijita, el chico es un buen partido, enserio no veo razón en tu terquedad.

Fighter rodo sus hermosos ojos dorados en desaprobación.

-Es un honor- les dijo a ambos hombres- pero si en verdad deseas mi mano en matrimonio, tendrás que vencerme.

El chico de casi dos metros se levantó, su larga cabellera rubia, se alboroto un poco.

"Por lo menos tiene agallas, otros se van con la cola entre las patas cuando lanzo el reto"

Cuando Kagome y Bankotsu se acercaron a las tiendas que les servían de vivienda, notaron el gran alboroto de la pelea, por supuesto, Fighter fue la vencedora. La chica había sido particularmente agresiva con el hombre, y limpiando la sangre de su espada, le dedico una mirada retadora a Bankotsu, este simplemente la ignoro, prácticamente no se hablaban, era sabido de todos que Fighter no soportaba a su "débil" cuñado.

:.

.:

Días después.

-Kagome- dijo Fighter entrando a la pequeña tienda- ¿deseabas hablar conmigo?

\- ¿Verdad que no odias a mi marido?

-Para preguntarme esa tontería, ¿me hiciste venir? Hermana, en tres horas salgo para una misión, de hecho, todos vamos, las aguas están muy turbias, hasta los más débiles irán, como cierta persona.

\- ¿Por qué no te has casado, Fighter? No he podido embarazarme, si pudiera, si tuviera un hijo, entonces Bankotsu no tendría porque casarse, si yo muero, y tu no estas casada, estarás obligada a casarte con mi viudo, si tanto lo odias, ¿porque te pones en esa comprometida situación?, dímelo, hermana.

Los ojos chocolates buscaron la verdad en la mirada dorada.

-Hablas como si no tuvieras tiempo, tarde o temprano llegara mi sobrino, porque tendrá que ser niño, ¡eh!, dicen que los niños se parecen a su madre, y eso espero de tu futuro hijo, no quisiera ver la tonta cara de Bankotsu duplicada.

-Fighter, a veces pienso que yo tengo dones de Kenmei, tengo ciertas premoniciones, y siempre se han cumplido, yo creo que muy pronto moriré, y no quiero que mi marido sea infeliz, mucho menos mi hermana, por eso- Kagome tomo las manos de Fighter- si ya lo has decidido, por favor cuida de mi marido, y hazlo feliz.

-No tengas miedo, hermana, todo estará bien.

:.:

Pero nada estuvo bien, cuando salieron todos los guerreros, y estuvieron a un día de distancia, su aldea fue atacada, sobrevivieron algunos, gracias al remanente de guerreros que habían dejado para el cuidado de los niños, ancianos y mujeres que no peleaban.

Bankotsu fue el primero en llegar, el humo, resultado de la quemazón lo alerto, todos creyeron que estaba huyendo otra vez como el cobarde que le creían, pero la cara de todos se descompuso al ver el motivo.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Ella no estaba en su tienda, ni adonde otros se habían escondido, el lugar era un desastre, había cuerpos tirados, y sangre mucha sangre, y más fuego aquí y allá, gritos, y lamentos.

Un presentimiento lo hizo buscar en la tienda de sus familiares, y corrió, entonces la vio, Fighter estaba arrodillada, en sus piernas se encontraba su tía Kaede, un poco golpeada, pero bien.

\- ¡¿La viste?! ¡Fighter, maldita sea! No encuentro a tu hermana, ¿no la has visto?

-Ella quiso- dijo apenas Kaede- defenderme, tenía su arco, y mato a varios, pero, pobrecita de mi niña, era muy débil.

Era.

Una palabra de solo tres letras, hicieron que el corazón de Bankotsu se rompiera.

-Mi hermana, esta allá.

Fighter señalo, sus ojos dorados habían perdido el brillo, un cuerpo cubierto con una manta, y la manta estaba manchada de sangre.

-No- gimió Bankotsu- se acercó, y con una mano temblorosa, descubrió el cuerpo, su hermoso rostro partido en dos, producto de un hachazo fulminante- ¡Malditos, no,no,no! - estallo en llanto.

-Cuida de mi tía Kaede- ordeno Fighter levantándose, y bien que podía ordenar por ser la más fuerte, tenía un rango superior al de Bankotsu-, no tarda en venir una sanadora, es el último familiar que teníamos, Kagome la estimaba mucho, cuídala, yo iré a hacer un poco de limpieza, no creas que eres el único con una pena por aquí.

\- ¡Yo voy!

\- ¡No vas! ¡¿O romperás la promesa que le hiciste a mi hermana?! ¡Además no te necesito!

\- ¿Tu como sabes…?

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Solo hazme caso, por lo menos una vez en tu inútil vida! ¡Cuida a mi hermana! ¡Las fieras vendrán pronto por la carroña!

Y Fighter se fue, con muchos otros que buscaron venganza, cuando el amanecer llego, también lo hizo ella y los demás, ni una baja tuvieron, el cuerpo de la chica estaba cubierto con la sangre de sus enemigos, solo haciendo más notorios, aquellos ojos dorados que se volvieron una leyenda, que incluso alcanzo a mover un poco, el corazón de Yue, el alado hijo de Caos.

:.

Todos enterraron a sus muertos, porque ni una hoguera pudieron hacer, comenzó una tormenta, mojándolo todo, limpiándolo todo, Bankotsu se quedó con su enorme espada, parado en medio de la lluvia, custodiando una cruz, enterrada ahí la que fuera su esposa Kagome, Fighter también estaba ahí, pero un poco alejada, y en cierta forma se sentía culpable, pensó que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, desde que lo conoció, lo deseo, deseaba a Bankotsu para ella, de haber podido, se hubiera casado con él, pero por ser la menor de la familia no lo consiguió, pensó que su vida debería ser un infierno, lamentablemente a ese infierno arrastraría también a Bankotsu.

:.

.:

Como el consejo lo dispuso, dejaron ese planeta, lo tenían que haber hecho desde antes, pero era cada vez más difícil viajar a las estrellas, como el número de nómadas bajaba, también disminuía su poder, solo esperaban que el próximo lugar si fuera el añorado paraíso que buscaban.

Tan pronto se organizaron en su nuevo hogar, los mandos y el consejo fue restablecido en su totalidad, muchas decisiones se tuvieron que tomar, como el de permitir que entre clanes se pudieran casar, necesitaban aumentar el número de personas, o realmente no cumplirían su objetivo, pero algo que si no podían pasar por alto, era aquella ley que implicaba que el viudo del primogénito se casara con su familiar más próximo, y esa era únicamente Fighter, muchos miraron con asombro el enlace, llevado a cabo por el ahora nuevo patriarca de todos: Taiki de Kenmei, alguien muy joven, pero el más sabio de todos sin lugar a dudas.

No hubo una gran fiesta- por la excusa de que aún no tenían suficientes provisiones-, era más bien un luto, la mayoría estaba en descontento con ese enlace, ¿Cómo era posible que la mejor de todos se casara con el peor de todos? Era inconcebible.

Y un poco alejados, con la bendición de la madre de Bankotsu y la tía de Fighter, dejaron a los jóvenes en su nuevo hogar.

Sentados en el suelo, bajo la luz de una única vela, los nuevos esposos se miraron.

-No habrá consumación.

Dijeron ambos, sorprendiendo al otro, se sonrojaron, enojaron, y después Bankotsu se dejó caer en el lecho, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo, pero la de los problemas serás tú, seguro empezaran a molestarte.

-Así es tonto- dijo Fighter acostándose bastante retirada- las mujeres siempre somos las que tenemos la culpa de todo.

-Entonces duerme, ya mañana seguirás preocupándote, esposa.

Bankotsu no lo dijo con cariño, pero, aun así, el corazón de Fighter latió tan de prisa, que temió ser descubierta.

:.

.:

Su nuevo hogar resulto ser bastante hostil, incluso peor que el anterior, lo cual era una pena, era un planeta tan lleno de vida, tan prometedor. Por supuesto antes de las armas, como siempre, se llevaban las vías diplomáticas, pero estas no dieron fruto, a pesar de todo, duraron varios años ahí, ahora Fighter era toda una mujer, había dejado atrás su cuerpo infantil. Y por supuesto seguía siendo la más fuerte de todos, y era un gran alivio, y solo por eso Bankotsu era tratado un poco mejor, aunque claro, siempre había cuchicheos mal intencionados a su espalda.

"Ahí va la desgracia del Clan de Asiris"

Esa frase lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días, era injusto, pero así sería el destino.

:.

.:

Con el tiempo, Fighter y Bankotsu se llevaron mejor, el corazón de él, de a poco le fue perteneciendo a ella, y no por poco merecimiento, aunque la pelinegra era dura, era noble, era temeraria, gentil con los más débiles – menos el, más por coraje hacia ella misma que por otra cosa- , pero a veces dejaba ver su lado tierno de doncella, porque aun lo era, Bankotsu se negaba el derecho de amarla todo lo que se merecía, y le dolía, le dolía ser así, "por la estúpida fidelidad a una muerta", eso le había dicho su madre antes de morir, porque ella no se tragaba el cuento de que su hijo no podía darle nietos, Kaede por su parte, sufría al ver a su sobrina sufrir, porque ella amaba a Bankotsu, y también ella se ponía limites, no lo abrazaba, no lo besaba, ni siquiera le tomaba la mano, aunque moría por hacerlo, y toda esa lucha interna y la lucha externa, la seguía Yue de cerca, le intrigaba pensar en que momento ambos sucumbirían al amor, y no tardo ese día, ese día donde Seiya seria concebido.

:.

Por primera vez, tuvieron contacto sus cuerpos, después de una batalla por el territorio, una pelea particularmente salvaje.

El brazo de Bankotsu estaba recargado en el cuello de ella, una de sus piernas tenía un vendaje, y el otro brazo estaba lastimado, había perdido mucha sangre, y aun así seguía vivo.

-Eres un tonto- le recrimino Fighter- ¿Qué no viste que tenía todo bajo control?

Entraron a la tienda, ya había sido asistido por una sanadora. Fighter lo dejo caer sin miramientos sobre el suelo frio.

\- ¡Oye!

-Ya, ya no te quejes, si tantas energías tenías, no te hubieran herido, ¿Por qué perdiste la razón? Enserio que a veces no sé porque sigues de pie, tienes más talento del que creen todos esos tontos, pero te encanta, te encanta hacerte débil, pero bueno, supongo que es tu encanto, ¿Por qué no pones todas tus fuerzas? ¿Qué tramas? ¿Y esa forma desmedida de usar la poca energía que muestras? ¡eh! ¡¿Por qué perdiste la cabeza en la batalla?!

\- ¡Porque no te quería perder! ¡Maldición!

El tiempo se detuvo, Fighter se quedó sin palabras.

-No tuve cuidado- murmuro- y me fui con el hocico por delante, no quería perderte, aunque sé que puedes cuidarte muy bien, no quería que nadie de tocara.

-Yo también perdí el norte- confeso Fighter hincándose a su lado- porque temí que cayeras muerto, sin saber que te amo, que este amor que siento por ti- dijo con la voz entrecortada- se quedara solo en mi corazón, y que no pudiera llegarte.

Bankotsu limpio con delicadeza la mejilla de lágrimas, y con ambas manos acuno con cariño el rostro que había aprendido a amar.

Esa noche se amaron con toda la pasión que sus cuerpos jóvenes demandaron, deseando en cada beso y en cada caricia un mejor futuro para su pueblo, rogando por ya no ser los Nómadas Estelares, y que pronto encontraran un lugar para ellos, y para las futuras generaciones, para su descendencia, que fue concebida esa noche de estrellas fugaces.

Ese niño que no solo cuidaría de su pueblo, ese que cambiaría el destino del universo: Seiya.

.

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

* * *

Los personajes que no se reconozcan son del anime Sailor Moon, ah, Yue es claro de Sakura Card Captors.

Espero hayas disfrutado este "spin-off", es el pasado de una historia a la que llamo Génesis: Cristales de Cosmos, del fandom de Sailor Moon.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
